Christmas Shopping: deleted scene
by IceAngel 69
Summary: This is the missing scene from my story Christmas Shopping. Can be read seperatly. Warning: This is WINCEST and SMUT


Hope you enjoy it.

Sam leaned forward slightly, moving in closer to the bathroom mirror. The light in the bathroom was harsh and bright, making Sam blink. With fingers that shook with inexperience, he drew a thick line of eyeliner under each eye and smudged it slightly. He copied the action with his upper eyelid and swore when his eyes started to water.

Looking at himself he had to admit, the eyeliner did make his eyes look wider and suited his pale skin. John would have a heart attack if he saw what Sam was wearing but Sam thought he actually thought he looked quite good and hoped Dean would think the same.

Thinking of Dean he popped his head out of the bathroom to make sure Dean was still where he'd left him, which he was. Watching some crappy late night movie, slumped on the lounge. Sam retreated back into the bathroom and continued his preparations.

He stripped off the towel that hung loosely around his waist from his earlier shower. He shivered in the cold air and felt goose bumps rise on his skin. He slipped into the Naughty Bow, glad that it wasn't hard to get into. Asking Dean for help would definitely ruin the surprise. It was surprisingly uncomfortable.

A band of fabric went in between his legs and held his cock against his body tightly, while the other end was disappearing up his ass and giving him one hell of a wedgie. The actual bow covered his belly button and over his nipples. He had to tighten it to stop it slipping down his chest.

Taking a deep breath he calmed his nerves. They hadn't done anything sexual since the incident at the shopping centre where Dean had punched out a mall cop and they'd been arrested, which had consequently led to John finding out about their secret in the worse way possible. He'd been dealing with it well and had even stopped leaving room whenever they were affectionate. He'd also kept his promise and there would be no hunting until after Christmas.

Sam was late in giving Dean his Christmas present due to the fact John hadn't left them alone longer enough to make out, let alone have sex. However, tonight John had gone out to the bar and wouldn't be back until midnight. That gave them a four hour window to make up for a week of celibacy, a time frame Sam fully intended to take full advantage of.

**...**

Dean stared at the TV, bored out of mind. The first night he had Sam were alone and Sam 'wasn't in the mood.' And what could he say? He couldn't force Sam and although he knew if he begged Sam enough, he'd give him what he wanted, it wasn't the same. So he was left to watch some crappy black and white movie. He wanted to flick over to the porn but Sam got all pissy and bitchy when he did that. Apparently Dean shouldn't need porn when he had Sam, but if Sam wasn't giving him any what was the harm? Not like he was cheating on him.

"Fucking less the month and he's already withholding sex. Of course I'm in a relationship with the one teenage boy who isn't horny indefinitely. Lucky me." Dean muttered, slumping down further into the lounge.

"Dean?"

Dean froze at Sam's soft voice and swore inwardly. He defiantly wasn't getting laid after saying that.

"Yes Sammy?" he said meekly, not looking away from the television. He didn't want to see anger and hurt on his brother's face.

"Look at me Dean." Sam demanded in that soft voice.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes briefly before turning around on the lounge and facing Sam.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Sam looked remarkably beautiful. Not just sexy and completely fuckable, but beautiful. He was standing in the open space between the kitchen and lounge, looking out from behind long eyelashes. His eyes shone brightly and Dean was defiantly making him wear eyeliner more often. His skin was glowing against the deep red of the bow and Dean felt his cock swell and press against the inseam of his jeans.

"Fuck Sammy."

"Didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" Sam asked softly, cocking his head to one side the way he knew Dean liked. He parted his lips and pouted them just enough to make Dean notice.

Dean gulped and stood up shakily, walking over to Sam. His breathing was strained and every nerve in his body was telling him to take Sam there and then. He stood in front of him and touched his cheek softly as if afraid he wasn't real. Sam smiled innocently and put a finger in his mouth, biting down softly.

"What's wrong Dean? Don't you like your present?"

"I love it." Dean breathed out, moving down and sucking Sam's shoulder.

Sam moaned as Dean's tongue traced patterns on his hot ski, licking up his neck and biting down. Dean lips massaged his skin and Dean used a hand to cup the other side of neck to gain better leverage.

"Why don't you unwrap it then?" Sam taunted.

Dean groaned and pushed Sam away from him. Blood coursed to his cock when he saw Sam's flushed skin and the rise and fall of the bow as he breathed in and out deeply. He reached out and cupped the bulge between Sam's legs.

The fabric there was wet with pre cum and Sam pushed against his hand unconsciously, eyes fluttering closed. Dean smirked and rubbed the tip of Sam's cock with his thumb, enjoying Sam's desperate little whimpers.

Dean didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. Sam was still quite shy when it came to initiating sex and the thought that Sam would do this for him made him dizzy. Hands shaking with arousal he pulled on the bow and the fabric fell down around Sam's feet. Dean had seen Sam naked many times before but he'd never seen Sam look this good.

"Go lie down on the bed." Dean said, voice husky and rough.

Sam bit his lip and did what Dean told him to do. Dean was in control tonight, not him. Sam sat down on the bed and scooted back so he lying against the headboard. The rub of soft sheets against his hard cock made him shudder in pleasure. His body was on fire with need and it took all his self control to refrain from grasping his cock and finishing himself off. He wanted Dean, he needed to Dean or he was going to go crazy. Dean was rummaging through his duffle with undisguised desire.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked, no longer able to stay silent.

"Can't find the condoms." Dean grunted.

"We don't need them."

"Sammy we always use condoms." Dean pointed.

"Not this time."

"You sure? Don't do this because you think it's what I want."

"Isn't it what you want?" Sam laughed, lying down completely on the bed and stretching out.

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Dean, if I hadn't meant it. I wouldn't have said it. Now come here and fuck me."

Dean groaned and crawled up on to the bed, covering Sam's body with his own.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Dean murmured against Sam's lips.

"That's kind of the point."

Dean growled and flipped Sam over so he was on his stomach. Putting pressure on Sam's stomach he guided him up on to his knees. Sam knew what he wanted and grabbed the headboard of the bed to steady himself. Dean pressed himself against Sam's back and fisted a handful of his hair, pulling his head back roughly.

"You shouldn't talk back to your big brother Sammy. It's very rude." Dean growled into Sam's ear.

Sam whimpered as Dean pulled roughly on his hair, pain tingling through his scalp. Dean was never rough when they had sex, that wasn't to say sometimes it wasn't hard and fast, but it was rarely rough. But Sam had feeling this time it would be and he was more than alright with that.

"Sorry big brother." he managed to gasp out.

Dean smirked, pleased that Sam was going to play along with his fantasy. Using the fact that they were brothers as sex play was pretty twisted and Dean was happy he hadn't freaked Sam out. He began to place small biting kisses behind Sam's ear and down his neck. Sam shivered as the pain sent pleasurable shivers through his body and straight to his cock.

Dean pulled back to examine his work, proud when he saw the bite marks already turning purple.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to."

"Dad will love that." Sam chuckled.

"Turn around." he demanded.

Sam obeyed without question and turned around to face Dean, completely vulnerable on his back and open for Dean to see. Dean took a brief moment to admire the view. Sam underneath him, mouth open and panting, hair messy and eyes glazed in pleasure. Scanning down his body, Dean smirked when he Sam's cock bouncing happily in the air, slapping against his stomach and leaving a small puddle of pre cum.

"Good boy. Such a good little brother" Dean mumbled, stroking Sam's cheek.

Sam rested his face in the palm of Dean's hand, basking in the attention like a puppy. Dean moved his hand from Sam's check and rested it on top of messy brown hair, very glad that Sam didn't get his hair cut very often. He gave Sam a pointed look and smirked when Sam got the hint. Sam reached down and without waiting for further instruction he began to unbuckle Dean's belt, fumbling slightly because he couldn't see what he was doing with Dean laying on top of him.

Looking down at Sam as he enthusiastically ripped into his pants, he just couldn't believe how forbidden this was. He was having sex with his little brother while their dad was out at the pub for the night and tomorrow he'd have to look at John in the eye, knowing that he knew what they'd done.

Sam noticed that Dean's attention was beginning to wane and decided to remedy that straight away. Quickly, he pulled down Dean's underwear with a sharp tug, the last thing that was separating him from what lay beneath fell away. He couldn't contain a grin when Dean moaned softly as the cold air hit his throbbing erection. He whined as Dean's cock nudged against his and they rubbed together, making his body shake in desire.

Sam ghosted his index finger up and down the shaft, teasing him mercilessly. Their eyes were locked which made it all the hotter. He did his best to stroke Dean without actually being able to see what he was doing. It never failed to amaze Sam when he had Dean hard and hot in his hand.

It wasn't particularly long, average in length really, but it was thick and Sam would chose width over length any day. As Dean's breath quickened, Sam wrapped his hand around the shaft to create a fist and pumped, alternating between soft and slow and hard and tight.

"Oh fuck!" Dean panted, thrusting into Sam's hand.

Sam could picture Dean's cock in head, a lovely dusty pink and the large mushroom head becoming a nice cherry red.

"Stop!" Dean ordered, knowing he was dangerously close to coming.

Sam stilled his hand, but couldn't resist licking the small drop of pre-cum that had gathered on his hand. Dean growled and yanked on his hair, causing him to yelp.

"Turn around and face the wall. On your knees and spread your legs."

Sam hurried to obey. He was so excited he nearly fell off the bed in his hurry. Eventually he managed to steady himself. He bent over, leaning on his elbows against the pillow and spread his legs invitingly.

Dean hadn't thought it was possible but at that moment, his cock throbbed and swelled even larger at the sight of Sam's naked ass, willing and waiting. He snatched the lube off the bed where he'd thrown it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Not bothering to tease, he slipped his middle finger up to the knuckle and stretched Sam quickly. Sam swore and bucked his hips, the burn of Dean's finger making his eyes water.

"You alright?" Dean managed to gasp out.

"Yeah. Add another one." Sam panted, forcing himself to relax.

Dean did as he was told and added another, scissoring them roughly. Soon he was had four fingers buried deep in Sam's ass. Sam was fucking himself on them, clenching and unclenching. His back was arched and sweat was dripping off him.

"You ready?"

"Yes!" Sam whined, bucking back into Dean's fingers.

"What do you want baby brother?" Dean teased, not being able to resist.

He pulled his fingers out and relished Sam needy whimper, stroking up the curve of Sam's spine with lube slicked fingers.

"I want you to shove your cock so far up my ass I can feel it in my throat!" Sam yelled, horny and beyond the point of role playing.

"Ask and you shall receive."

Dean squirted the last of the lube on his cock and lined himself up with Sam's quivering entrance, teasing the rim with the head of his cock.

"Now Dean!" Sam yelled, sobbing into the pillow.

Dean pushed in roughly, mind going blank as he was surrounded by Sam's tight, wet heat. He didn't pause and pulled out immediately, only to slam back in. Sam jerked forward from the force of Dean's thrusts and a scream was torn from his throat as Dean hit his prostate. Dean leaned over Sam and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together and gripped Sam's hip with the other but never stopped thrusting.

"Please Dean. Touch me." Sam begged, rocking back into Dean's thrusts.

"No Sammy. You're going to come from my cock up your ass, nothing more." Dean growled, making sure to angle his cock so it hit Sam's prostate.

Sam's thighs quivered as his orgasm curled in his stomach. The pleasure was exquisite and it was all he could do to continue breathing. His ass clenched around Dean which spurred him on.

"Dean."

Sam's orgasm ripped through him and his entire body shook with the force of it. Cum coated the sheet underneath him and splattered against his chest. Dean felt Sam cum and sped his thrusts. Soon he followed, orgasming into Sam's pliant body. Sam moaned as Dean coated his insides with hot cum and knew he'd never want to use a condom again.

Sam's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed, Dean landing on top of him. Dean rolled onto his back before his crushed his brother and stared at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was of heavy breathing as they both recovered.

"Wow." Sam whispered, head spinning.

Dean made a noise of agreement and rolled onto his side so he could look at Sam. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat, the eyeliner smudged across his cheeks and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"That was defiantly the best Christmas present ever."

"Even if it was four days late?" Sam chuckled, nuzzling into Dean's neck.

"Yes."

"Well now I know what to get you every Christmas."

"And Birthday, Easter, Thanksgiving, Fourth of July and a few other holiday's I can't think of at the moment" Dean murmured, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna need more outfits."

"I'll take you shopping." Dean promised, kissing the top of Sam's head.

They snuggled together and ignored the cum drying between them, the fact that their time together was limited and that John would be back soon.

"So tired." Sam mumbled.

"Go to sleep Sammy. I'll clean things up."

Sam wanted to protest but his body betrayed him and he felt his eyes drifting shut. Dean drifted a hand through his hair until he felt Sam's breathing evening out, signalling he'd fallen asleep. Dean snuggled into next to him and pretended for a moment that they had all the time in the world, that the world outside the motel didn't exist.


End file.
